


Be More chill

by Lullaymoon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaymoon/pseuds/Lullaymoon
Summary: "If there was one thing Michael Jones was not it was cool and yet that was all the world seemed to care about was rather one was cool or not. Michael often pondered rather people were born cool or if they had coolness just thrust upon them?"So I really got inspiration from Michael in the bathroom so I figured I would give Be more Chill a rooster teeth spin but also kind of take artistic freedom with it.I really hope you enjoy!





	Be More chill

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just so you know this fic is rated mature for a reason  
> there will be mentions of drug abuse, self harm, and mental illnesses such as: depression, anxiety, and multiple personality disorders.  
> Also there is heavy bullying in this work.  
> If you feel bothered by any of these please don't read this fic.

If there was one thing Michael Jones was not it was cool and yet that was all the world seemed to care about was rather one was cool or not. Michael often pondered rather people were born cool or if they had coolness just thrust upon them? After all even his parents seemed pretty popular because it seemed to Michael that they were always going somewhere or someone was coming over and Michael was always getting yelled at to "Put pants on, comb his mess of a hair, take off that jacket, dress nicer." all the works that came with having a busy family and yet here Michael was the most uncool person or so it seemed, so if people were indeed born cool maybe the cool gene had skipped a generation.  
Maybe being cool really all came down to how you dealt with the first sign of conflict in your life rather you chose to say 'fuck this, this isn't worth fighting for." or chose to say "Fuck you, eat my shit". Michael had chosen to go with something between those line so that's probably one reason why he was so uncool and why he was labeled as the 'nerd kid with anger issues'. Michael was a nerd because of his love of movies,comics, and video games but he was also labeled as the kid with anger issues because Michael could only be pushed so far before he blew up on someone and it didn't help that his Jersey born family were just naturally loud.

Michael let out a small huff as he strode through the hallways of his high school his eyes skimmed across the most popular girls in the school Meg and Mica, his ears fell deaf to whatever bullshit they were talking about but Michael already knew what they were talking about after all it was all they ever did and that was talk shit about other girls or just other students in general. Michael ignored the noise of it all as he made his made his way into his classroom. Michael mindlessly took a seat and as he let his mind go so numb that his eyes went somewhat blurry when he noticed that the most popular guy, Geoff Ramsey, someone Michael considered a friend considering they had many classes where they had to sit next to each other and they had been able to hold a pleasant conversation before so Michael just assumed Geoff would just take the seat next to him but no the man just gruffly told him "Get out of my seat, bitch." And instead of fighting this one Michael just got up and muttered a soft "Sorry" in reply as he just moved to the very back of the room. Unluckily for Michael, Mica and Meg sat directly in front of him and he managed to catch the end of the smack talk as Meg called someone a slut and then let out an annoying giggle and then Mica quickly changed the subject as she asked Meg "Are you going to the Halloween dance?" and Meg scoffed as if she was offended by the question and just replied "Of course I'm going," in a snotty tone before continuing "Didn't anyone ask you yet? You better find someone and fast, you don't want to go to the dance alone do you?" Mica seemed to consider it before just saying "Well I heard Barbara has like 5 guys lined up for the dance.." and that's about when Michael tuned them out turning them into nothing more then mere background noise because who figured a girl would have to ask five guys merely because football players are unreliable and Michael really had no interest in there date 'horror' stories.

However Michael's attention soon was grabbed as /she/, Lindsay Tuggey, the most beautiful girl in school walked into the room. Michael felt his cheeks heat up with a slight blush as he not so subtly gawked at her. "Oh! I heard Lindsay Tuggey has a new stalker, he's right there." Michael felt his body sink into it's self as Meg pointed at him and all of sudden he had a majority of the attention on him "Yeah he's right there, I heard he wrote her a note!" They all laughed at him and Michael just looked down knowing it wasn't true, he never wrote her a note hell he's never even talked to her. Except for the one time when he told her told her not to push C7 on the vending machine because the Nutrigran Bars get stuck in the machine and that was it. 

All the students took their seats as the bell rang Michael's mind was so numb from all the stupidity of the girls in front of him that he didn't hear the teacher call his name the first time his mind only regained focus when he heard the teacher stress "Jones." Michael blinked and gave a dull "Here" in reply. The class groaned and Michael felt it was directed at him but in all honesty it probably wasn't after all Michael wasn't cool and cool kids didn't pay attention to anyone who wasn't in their status group and it seem as if Michael had a list of why he would never be accepted into their status group : He liked video games, he liked comics, he couldn't function without his headphones, he had anxiety and from anxiety came depression and with depression came self harm issues and on top of all that Michael's doctor believed that he may struggle with multiple personality disorder but Michael didn't believe that one not entirely anyways. It was all mapped out in Michaels head every laugh, snicker, snotty come back, refusal to return a head nod, refusal to return a verbal greeting, refusal to touch hands, public denial of formally agreed upon opinion, refusal to repeat a joke, and above all the category of someone whispering about him. Luckily for him they all had no idea about the little map in Michael's head. Michael made another tally in his head as he heard meg say something about him. Michael jumped slightly as the teacher called out "And Michael could you tell us what the angle would be?" Michael blink could feel himself verbally saying "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." followed by "I don't know." followed by laughter and finger pointing from other students. As the bell rang Michael added another tally to his mortification map.

The hall filled with people and Michael perked up as he saw Gavin his best friend, no really Gavin was truly his best friend, actually he was his only friend but hey one friend was better then no friends but really it kind of got lonely because it felt as if sometimes it was just him and Gav in the middle of a teenage battle zone better known as the literal hell it was, yes school. Michael and Gavin got along like two peas in a pod and they were never far from each other causing yet more teasing from the cool kids, something Gavin wasn't either. "Micoo" Gavin called in dopey British accent that even Michael sometimes thought was fake, Gavin went for a high five and missed tripping over his own feet "Bringing it back" he stated turning around and Michael was there to complete the high five. Gavin gave a lop sided grin "So what's up" Michael shrugged "Oh you know, the usual but big problems I don't think I have a shot with Lindsay" Gavin made a warped face "What, why you say something dumb to her?" Michael shook his head "No but people think I did, so it's basically the same thing" Gavin was quiet for a moment "Ah bollocks!" he muttered "But Michael doing one thing and actually doing it are to different things!" Michael huffed "Well people think I wrote her a letter!" Gavin looked at Michael "Well did you?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"So what make's you think you blew it with Lindsay?" Gavin questioned "Meg." Gavin looked flustered at the mention of her name he quickly shook it off and then groaned "Michael stop being such a girl." Michael looked confused by the statement "stop frettin' over what other people think what matters is what Lindsay thinks right?" Michael groaned "Yeah I mean I guess but the matter of the fact is is do i give this to her?" Michael gestured the tiny folded note in his hand. Gavin nodded "Of course you should, she'll love it!" Michael worried his lip between his teeth "But what if she thinks I'm a obsessed loser?" Gavin clapped his hand on Michael's shoulder "Michael boi, think of how you'll feel if you don't give it to her!" Michael shrugged "I'll feel how I'll always feel, like I'm used to feeling, like shit."  
"Right, so give it to her." That's were that conversation ended s the two parted and went their separate ways as Michael entered his class room he heard Mica scoff "There he goes again, the stalker. Look at him.." she said with pure disgust. Michael elected to ignore them and crossed the room taking a seat by Jeremy Dooley "Hey Jeremy." Michael stated to his somewhat friend and all he got in return was a gruff "Don't talk to me loser." in return after short conversation he received a "Don't sit next to me." Michael slowly got up and cursed under his breath. He walked over to the open seat next to Lindsay and was just about to sit down when he received a "You're in my seat, bitch." from Adam. Michael just opted to sitting in the back alone again as the teacher walked in and begun the class.


End file.
